I Write Sins Not Tragedies
by MonstersAreReal
Summary: AU. Kurt and Blaine have been best friends since they met in High Schools. Now, almost 10 years later, they're still best friends and live in New York together. But a family wedding makes them question their relationship and changes everything.


**This is the one-shot I was talking about in my other story. I only posted this because of peer pressure from my friend. So I really hope you do like it & review so I can know what you think. Thanks :)**

**Hope you enjoy it guys! **

* * *

He's supposed to love this wedding. He _did_ plan it.

But for some reason he can't bring himself to look around at the happy people, dancing and singing and laughing with loved ones, and smile. He just can't. Smiling's overrated anyway. There's nothing in this world that could possibly make him smile and smile like he meant it. Not the fake kind of smile he puts on for his family.

Oh, wait. Yes there is. Blaine. All the glory that is the infamous Blaine Anderson. Who, right now, is stood by the bar getting drinks for them both.

Kurt should be admiring the wedding. The beautiful décor, the white roses place in thin vases on each of the tables. The plain yet sophisticated design of the whole room. It's meant to make him proud of himself, he designed this. The whole thing, right down to the bridesmaid dresses and the diamantes on their shoes. Even the little white flower in the flower girls hair.

Kurt and Blaine didn't actually attend the wedding. Kurt's excuse was that there was too much to do at the reception and some things for the party hadn't arrived. In reality, he just didn't want to step foot in a church. Blaine had offered to help him, and Kurt couldn't really say no. Not to Blaine, anyway.

Apparently it was beautiful and the vows were amazing. –Kurt had written those too. But only because his cousin had begged him too. Michael was, seemingly, incapable of doing it himself and so begged Kurt to help him. Kurt, being the resident push over, agreed.

It was pretty boring. The wedding party, that is. Seeing his family was the only bright side. Well, that, and being here with Blaine. According to Kurt's Dad, Blaine was family and even had his own invitation. Michael had met Blaine before, there was one time he thought Blaine was Kurt's boyfriend. Wow, did that stir up some awkwardness. Michael knows better now. As much as Kurt would never admit it, he liked when Michael thought Blaine was his boyfriend, he had been picturing what it would be like to bring Blaine to a family party as his boyfriend. It would never happen though. Blaine didn't like Kurt like that. And besides, Kurt didn't like Blaine like that either. Well, that's what he told people anyway.

The two had been best friends since they met, almost 10 years ago. They moved to New York together, they even still to this day, live together. Purely platonic, of course. Though, there was that one time New Year's Eve a few years back when they were both unreasonably drunk and ended up making out well into the early hours of the morning. Neither of them had spoken about it since. In fact, Kurt thinks Blaine doesn't remember it ever happening. Which is good if you ask him.

Kurt begins to wonder just what Blaine is doing over at the bar so long, when he spots him obviously flirting with the bartender. Oh, this was turning out to be an amazing night for Kurt. He would most likely end the night in their hotel room, drowning out the sound of Blaine with some random guy with his noise cancelling headphones. Which, surprisingly, haven't needed to be used, as of yet. In the 5 or so years he and Blaine had lived together neither of them have been in a relationship. Kurt was begging that things wouldn't change. He liked having Blaine all to himself. It was comforting. Kurt almost felt like he was in a relationship, just without the sex and the kissing and the love and the feelings. Without all the good stuff really. God, his life sucked.

"Oh, Kurt!" The sound of his name being called forces him back to the reality of this god awful night. "This wedding is just amazing; David and I are thinking about getting married in the fall would you plan ours for us?" Kurt recognises the woman that sits down next to him, its Carole's sister's daughter. Finn's cousin Julie.

"Thank you, Julie." He uses his best fake smile and most sincere voice. "It took me a while to plan. I'm glad you think it turned out good." In his opinion, Kurt doesn't think it turned out good. Well, no that's a lie. _His_ designs turned out amazing. No doubt about that. Unfortunately he let Chelsea have reign over some aspects and those were the ones that turned out terrible. He certainly didn't want any credit for them.

"Well, it wasn't all my doing. Chelsea chose her wedding dress and the colour scheme." In all fairness, the colour scheme wasn't too bad. Kurt had done his best with the awful yellow she pleaded for.

"I have to say," She leans closer to Kurt, whispering in his ear, her hot breath on his neck. "Her dress is probably the worst part." Kurt erupts into giggles. Julie couldn't be more right about that one. The body of the dress is stunning, he chose that part. It's just the skirt that makes him want to puke up his coq au vin. It's a fish tail dress and doesn't really match the top half. But Chelsea had insisted and she was almost as stubborn as Kurt.

The day she had had the dress designed hadn't been a great day at work for him. Or at home for that matter. Blaine had gone on a date the night before and come home crying because he was stupid and regretted everything that had happened. Kurt was tired from staying up all night trying to calm Blaine down, so he had just waved Chelsea off and said it was perfect. It really wasn't.

"I couldn't agree more." Kurt murmurs back, his eyes wandering to the bar where Blaine was stood. He isn't anymore. And neither is the bartender. How classy.

"Where's your shadow?" Julie asks. Kurt turns his face back to her, the strobe light from the dance floor hitting him right in the face and making him cringe. He doesn't answer, just looks at her like she's batshit crazy. She probably is. Kurt doesn't really know her that well.

"Don't play dumb with me Mr Hummel; I know he's here with you. I don't think I've seen you without him." Kurt knows who she's talking about. In fact he knew who she was talking about when she first said 'shadow', but he doesn't want to admit that.

"Finn?" He asks, faking confusion. Something he is extremely good at. He would have been a great actor. Maybe he should start to think about that as a career path rather than this stupid event planning he calls a job.

"No, not Finn you goofball. Does Finn follow you around looking like a cute little puppy dog all the time?" Kurt wants to say yes, but he knows it's far from the truth. And if he did say yes maybe Julie would think he was strange, and he didn't want that. She had asked him to plan her wedding, and god did he need the money. He couldn't keep living off of Blaine's income. Regardless of how disgustingly rich Blaine was.

"I guess not." Kurt is actually curious as to where Blaine's got to. The bartenders back and by any standards if he was where Kurt's mind pictured him, Jesus he's fast.

"So where is he?" Julie's persistent to say the least.

"I honestly have no idea. I'm not his keeper, you know." Kurt didn't mean to snap, but it just happened. Like New Year's 'just happened'. If Kurt was being perfectly honest with himself, he wasn't even that drunk that night.

"Alright," Julie rolls her eyes. "It was just a question. Oh you know what never mind, I see the curly haired tot coming right this way." Julie scurries out of her seat before Kurt can defend Blaine. He is not _that _small. Okay, maybe he is but Kurt thinks it's cute.

"Hey you," Blaine says putting the two glasses of champagne down on the table and taking the seat by Kurt. "You look bored." Blaine always knows what's wrong with Kurt. It's one of the many reasons Kurt loves him. Woah. What? "It is pretty boring." Blaine continues, seemingly oblivious to Kurt's inner monologue. To which Kurt is exceedingly thankful for.

"Who was the guy at the bar?" Kurt doesn't quite know why he asks. It just sort of escapes his lips. Maybe he should invest in a brain to mouth filter.

"Huh?" Blaine frowns, sipping his champagne. "Oh the bartender?" Kurt nods guzzling down his own drink. He needs alcohol in his system if he's going to hear this.

"He was just telling me that the guy I'm with is super-hot." Kurt blushes. There's no way that's true. "I told him I wasn't with you and then he asked for your number." Blaine grins.

"Oh," Kurt doesn't believe a word of it, nice try Anderson.

"Did you want me to give it to him?" Blaine smiles up at him but Kurt just shakes his head.

"It's fine." He finishes his drink in the next gulp and Blaine's hazel eyes widen at him. "What?"

"You really are bored, come here." Blaine abruptly stands up and takes Kurt's hand.

"What are you doing?" Kurt gets tugged up and almost trips over the chair leg. He holds Blaine's waist for support and ends up getting dragged to the dance floor.

"We're dancing." Blaine states. "Because you look bored out of your mind." It's a fast song and so they dance fairly close but not enough to be directly touching. Kurt spots Finn and Rachel grinding against one another, something that should be illegal in all states. There are kids here for christ's sake. They should not be allowed to do that. Kurt tells himself that if they don't stop soon he will go over there and pry them apart. He's had to do that several times before.

"I can literally hear you thinking." Blaine pulls him out of his Finn and Rachel bashing thoughts and back into reality. "Loosen up Kurt, live a little." Blaine grabs at Kurt's hips and sways him to the music. Kurt is extremely thankful that the music is too loud for Blaine to hear his breath hitch in his throat. After a minute or so of letting Blaine sway him he places his limp arms on Blaine's biceps. Not because he wants to feel his muscle, that is _not _the main reason at all. He needs some support because he has definitely drank too much and the strobe light is sending him into a frenzy. He feels high and he doesn't even know what that feels like. There are kids bouncing near his feet and he's terrified they may step on his $300 Prada shoes. If they do, he will not be held responsible for his actions. Blaine obviously sees his concern and they dance their way across the floor, closer to a terribly drunk Finn and Rachel.

"Hey, guys!" Rachel slurs her arms securely around Finn's neck. The poor guy's back must be breaking having to slump that far down.

"Hey Rach!" Blaine shouts back over the music, the song is coming to an end now. The music slowing down and turning into a slow song. Kurt doesn't realise it, but Blaine has somehow pulled him closer so they are dancing flush against one another. Blaine's arms are around Kurt's waist and Kurt's have migrated to Blaine's neck.

"You two are so cute," She giggles. "I told you Finn," She pats his chest a few times. "I told you they would finally see how much they love each other tonight. Weddings just do something to a person." Finn isn't remotely interested in what she's saying and is looking at the other couples that have all crowded the dance floor. Blaine isn't looking at Kurt either. His head is facing the floor, he face turned away from Kurt. Rachel had obviously embarrassed him and he desperately wants to slap her silly right now.

Kurt watches as Finn and Rachel curl into one another and sway softly with the music, magically sobering up and staring into each other's eyes. Why did Blaine have to move them over here? It doesn't take Rachel and Finn long before they are kissing. Kurt honestly can't look. Blaine turns him away so his back is to the affectionate couple. Blaine takes a cautious miniscule step forward and leans his head on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt stiffens but doesn't move him off. They've done this before, of course they have. But something feels strange; different even.

"Do you remember that New Years?" Blaine sighs into Kurt's neck, his warm breath tickling his skin, causing Kurt to involuntarily shiver.

"What New Years?" Kurt tries to play it dumb, but with Blaine exceedingly close he can actually feel the other man's heartbeat, he can't sound genuine.

Apparently Blaine believes it; "That one where you and I were on the balcony and we ended up making out for like 3 hours." Okay, that was exaggerating it wasn't three hours. Close. But not 3 _whole _hours. At least he didn't think it was. Kurt was too drunk to recall the time, he just knows it happened.

"Uh," Is all that escapes him.

"I do." Blaine says edging his head upwards and meeting Kurt's gaze with his own. "Like it was yesterday." Kurt is at a loss for words. He didn't know Blaine remembered it. He hadn't mentioned it. And he had to have been at the least two years ago.

"It was only last year you know." He continues. Oh, apparently it wasn't that long ago. Time goes way too fast. "I was so happy when it happened, but then you acted like nothing had happened so I pretended I was too drunk to remember." Blaine was whispering now, the music was still slow and people were still dancing and swaying around them. "You wanna' know a secret?" Blaine pulls way a little and Kurt lets out a whimper. _Where the hell did that come from? _

"I was totally sober. In fact, I'd been drinking water all night." Well, you really do learn something new every day. Kurt's still at a loss for words so he just lets Blaine continue.

"You wanna' know another secret?" Kurt didn't think he nodded but apparently he gave some kind of incantation because Blaine was still speaking. "I liked you since the day I met you and I've never done anything about it." Kurt freezes. His dancing halted so he's just staring at Blaine, his eyes blown wide. "You wanna' know why?" Blaine isn't looking at him, he's staring down at his feet. "I didn't think you liked me the way I like you." Blaine was talking in present tense. Which could only mean one thing.

"Why are you telling me this?" Kurt finally manages to speak.

"I need you to know." Blaine states, simple as that. "Can I ask you something?" Blaine's eyes are conveying so much emotion it physically pains Kurt to look in them, but he also can't look away. Blaine is devastatingly handsome and he's eyes speak so much about his personality. He's a very open person and it's easy to read him like a book. Which is why Kurt's heart is racing in his chest right now. He has an inkling about what Blaine is about to ask him and he feels like he may pass out. The strobe lights and the heat of other people's bodies moving are getting too much for him to handle.

"Will you kiss me?" Blaine utters. Kurt doesn't have time to register what he's doing but apparently he's moving his face closer and closer to Blaine's. Titling his head downwards to get the perfect angle, and, yeah, they're kissing. In the middle of the dance floor at his cousins wedding. And not just soft, tender kissing. Full blown passionate kissing. Kurt honestly believes the world has just stopped spinning on its axis. Blaine's lips are so soft, nothing like what he vaguely remembers from New Year's. So much better. His fingers are knitting themselves into Blaine's curls and Blaine's arms are tightening their hold around Kurt's waist as their kiss deepens further. Kurt's shocked to find out he's the one whose tongue is slipping over Blaine's bottom lip and then slowly being sucked into Blaine's hot mouth. He tastes like champagne and something Kurt can't quite place. But, wow, is it amazing. Their lips are moving in such a synchronized pattern you'd think they'd been doing this for years. Kurt wonders why they haven't been.

It only becomes knowledge to him, when Blaine begins slowing the kiss and panting into Kurt's mouth, that he desperately needs oxygen. He pulls back, his eyes still closed and inhales deeply, feeling the burn at the back of his throat. He slowly opens his eyes to see Blaine looking at him. His eyes still wide, but with something deeper, something he's only ever seen once before. _Its lust_, he thinks to himself. Blaine is seriously lusting over Kurt. He glances around the room to see people are still dancing but the mood has cheered up a little. The music has returned to the upbeat fast paced stuff and Rachel is staring at them, the smile on her face scary. She's jumping up and down to the side of them whilst being dragged away by Finn, who doesn't look impressed. Kurt searches the room for his Dad and Carole, who are stood by their table. Carole's smiling in Kurt's direction and when she spots him looking at her she gives him a thumbs up and blows him a kiss. Kurt's Dad is just staring. The one thing Kurt finds strange about his Dad is that he can never read his facial expressions. He never fully knows what Burt Hummel is thinking. Usually things like that come so easily to Kurt, it's like second nature. But Burt's always been a difficult book to read and you always get more than just the front cover with him. Inside there's actual words, a plot line and punctuation. It's sometimes exhausting to even think about.

Kurt turns his attention back to Blaine who is still just looking at him, his arms around Kurt's waist.

"Do you wanna' get out of here?" Kurt suggests and before he can even finish his sentence Blaine is nodding and leading them off the dance floor.

* * *

Waking up seems like such an effort for Kurt. He doesn't want to peel his eyes open and see the dull hotel room just yet. So he flips over onto his side inhaling the scent of the pillows and something else…wait, what?

He knows that smell. That's Blaine. His eyes dart open and stop on a sleeping Blaine lay next to him, his arm strewn across Kurt's bare best. Oh, holy mother of god; Kurt's _bare _chest.

His brain starts to register what happened last night. He remembers the wedding reception. He remembers the food, he had the chicken. He remembers the champagne Blaine brought him. Then he remembers dancing, and _oh god, _kissing Blaine on the dance floor. He digs into the depths of his mind for what happened after they left the wedding party. Oh shit, why do bad things happen to good people?

He takes a risk and glances over to a soundly sleeping Blaine, who is also very, _very_ naked. That's when the memories come flooding back. He and Blaine had sex last night. Oh. My. God. He was screwed for sure –pun not intended.

Maybe he wasn't screwed. Maybe he could sneak out of bed, get dressed and leave the room. Pretend nothing ever happened, just like New Year's. Oh, but apparently Blaine remembered New Year's. Why did Kurt's life have to be so complicated? Why did he have to do stupid things with people he cares for so dearly? This could ruin everything he and Blaine ever had. And he really doesn't want that.

"Hey," Blaine mumbles next to him, and okay that plans out of the window. Blaine arches his back to stretch and the sheet slips down a few inches. Oh god, Kurt should _not _be staring, but who cares. He can stare if he wants to. Blaine blushes when he sees Kurt staring at his body. Kurt looks quickly away when Blaine tugs the sheet up covering his lower half and partially his chest. "Oh man," He sighs.

"What?" Kurt croaks out his gaze sweeping Blaine's utterly stunning face. His bed hair has to be one of the most glorious things Kurt has ever seen. Blaine is usually so well done up. Either with gel or his hair is somewhat tamed. Right now it's just crazy. Curls are springing up from everywhere and it makes Kurt silently giggle.

"I can literally see you freaking out mentally right now." Kurt has to internally applaud Blaine for his intuition.

"Not right now. I was when I first woke up, but you seem pretty relaxed and somehow that vibe is working its way into me too." Blaine smiles at Kurt, shifting in the bed slightly and moving up so he can rest his elbow on the pillow.

"That's a good sign." Blaine reaches out to move a stray piece of hair from Kurt's face, it's intimate in a way Kurt never thought possible and he leans into the touch. "Do you remember last night?" Blaine asks, voice laced with curiosity and what sounds like hope. "I know you were pretty drunk when we left the wedding."

"I wasn't drunk." Kurt protests. He was drunk, just not as drunk as he made out. Again, like New Years. "And I remember it. Clear as day." Kurt smiles. It was perfect and amazing and everything Kurt could ever wish for. He didn't know why he was freaking out before.

"Good, I mean, like it's not good if you don't want to remember it," Blaine shifts uncomfortably away, removing his hand from Kurt's cheek. "Oh god, you don't want to remember it do you? You know what, that's fine by me, I can totally just forget it happened and we can go back to being normal-" Kurt desperately needs a way to shut Blaine up. So he kisses him. He rolls and hovers over Blaine, leaning down to press a soft kiss to his dry lips, effectively silencing his chatter.

"Shut up." Kurt mumbles into the kiss letting it deepen a little more than necessary.

"Rachel wants us to go down for breakfast with her and Finn." Kurt pulls back raising an eyebrow,

"Really? That's what you're thinking about now?" Blaine shrugs. His palm comes up and he runs his fingers through Kurt's messy hair, lingering on the tiny hairs on the back of his neck and then pushing his head down to meet his lips.

"We should probably get dressed and head down. It is," Kurt leans over Blaine to check the alarm clock on the nightstand. "Almost 10am, shit." Kurt groans and flips onto his stomach, ignoring Blaine's chuckles beside him.

"Come on," Blaine pats his back softly. "You get in the shower first. You take longer than me to get ready." Kurt can't not agree with that. He does take almost double the amount of time Blaine takes. But before he starts to get dressed he has a few things he desperately needs to discuss.

"About last night," Kurt starts, turning his head slightly, risking a glance at Blaine, who is now sat up in bed and stretching his arms above his head.

"Kurt, if you want to forget it, like I said," He grits. "That's fine by me." Something tells Kurt it really isn't.

"I don't want to forget it." He blurts before thinking. He will definitely have to go shopping for that brain to mouth filter soon. "But maybe we should not mention anything just yet. Let's figure this out ourselves before we bring other people into it." Blaine inhales and settles back into the pillows, nodding.

"Okay, that sounds reasonable." He agrees.

"We head back to New York today. Then we can discuss everything. I promise." Kurt doesn't know where his forwardness has come from but his one to question it. He leans forward and captures Blaine lips in a chaste kiss before climbing out of bed and jogging toward the bathroom. Blaine watching him the whole time. Hopefully things will work out the way they both want. But Kurt didn't want to count on it.

* * *

Blaine takes a lot longer to get ready than Kurt does this morning. It's strange because Blaine's usually a ten minute shower kind of guy, brush teeth, tame hair and shove on clothing. For some reason he's in the shower for at the least 20 minutes and stays in the bathroom even longer. Kurt's actually fully dressed by the time he's appearing in the doorway clad in a towel and nothing else. His hair is styled but not gelled, Kurt's thankful for that. Blaine's gelled hair always causes catastrophes when it rains or even gets a little too humid. It's better natural and free, though not completely natural, he'd look like one of the Jackson 5 if it was.

"Hey, just let me get some clothes and then we can head down." Kurt doesn't let himself stare, a lot. Okay, so shoot him he likes Blaine's body and now he knows a hell of a lot more about it, he likes it a little too much. He's pretending not to look when Blaine wiggles his hips and lets the towel fall around his ankles, exposing his perfectly perk butt. Kurt's eyes quickly dart away and concentrate on styling his hair in the mirror and covering up that hickey that had magically appeared on his neck.

He totally doesn't watch Blaine pull on his underwear, or his jeans, or that lovely blue t-shirt that always looks so good on him. He doesn't watch him run his fingers through his hair and loosen the curls a little and he doesn't watch him bend over to reach his shoes. At all. Not one bit did he stare.

"You ready?" Blaine's soft voice startles him. He nods once and then puts the can of hairspray down.

"Ahuh," Kurt says gathering his cell phone and room key. He's been ready for the past 20 minutes, but he isn't going to let Blaine know that.

They leave the room in relative silence, passing a few people in the hallway with the morning paper and cups of coffee from the Starbucks downstairs. That's where they are planning on meeting Finn and Rachel. The elevator ride is silent too, Kurt thinks that's because there is other people in it besides him and Blaine. But he has a little nagging feeling in the back of his mind that now they are out of the confines of their hotel room, things have just become strangely real. And Kurt was slowly starting to regret last night. Well, not regret, more wish it never happened because he doesn't want their friendship to be charred by it.

Starbucks is pretty empty for 11am on a Saturday morning but to hell with it, at least it's peaceful. Rachel and Finn are sat in the far corner of the shop, Rachel's nursing a cup of coffee, dark glasses on and hair pulled back into a tight pony. She's obviously hung-over.

"Morning," Blaine says taking the empty seat by Finn and placing his clasped hands down on the table. Rachel groans and lifts her head up to meet Blaine's gaze.

"Please," She whispers. "Keep your annoying voice at a low pitch; I cannot stand loud noises right now."

"Shouldn't have drunk so much then, should you?" Kurt's eyes crinkle as he sits down and grins at her.

"She's been like this all morning." Finn sighs, sipping his own coffee. "I was woken up at 5am to the sound of her vomiting." Blaine grimaces.

"And that's my queue. I'm gonna' get some coffee, you guys want anything?" Finn shakes his head and Rachel doesn't answer. "I'll get yours Kurt, don't worry." Blaine says with a resounding smile and heads to the counter.

"Okay, what happened last night?" Rachel raises her head once she figures it's safe to do so and Blaine is out of sight.

"Woah, good morning to you too." Kurt chuckles glancing nervously at Finn, who shrugs his shoulders and picks up the paper beside him to read.

"I don't care about being hung over, as long as you speak quietly," She says. "But just tell me what happened last night?" Kurt shuffles in his seat, the wood becoming uncomfortable all of a sudden.

"I attended a wedding and you got crazy drunk." He defers in a lame attempt to change the subject.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Rachel leans against the wall for support and drags her glasses down her nose to eye Kurt. "I mean you and Blaine had a full blown 10 minute make out session on the dance floor and then fled the scene." Kurt rolls his eyes, it _so _wasn't 10 minutes long.

"Nothing, we kissed so what." Kurt tries to sound convincing that that's all that happened but even Finn raises his eyebrows at him. Kurt's usually a brilliant liar, what happened in the past 24 hours that changed that so dramatically?

"Oh please, you guys did not just kiss." Rachel pushes her glasses back up and takes a long drag from her coffee. "You come down here looking like a deranged psycho that just escaped from a mental asylum, with a huge hickey on your neck, which is so not your style." Kurt's hand goes straight to the mark on his neck. He will kill Blaine for leaving that.

"That's not a hickey, I walked into a wall." Finn actually laughs. Kurt stares him down until his eyes scan back over whatever sports article he was reading.

"Who walked into a wall?" Blaine returns, right on queue and slides a cup of steaming coffee across the table to Kurt.

"Apparently," Rachel starts. "That lovely hickey Kurt is sporting is from a wall. I didn't know walls could be so affectionate Kurt." She turns back to Kurt, who is biting hard on his bottom lip. His eyes never breaking their contact with Blaine's. Who he can tell, is internally panicking. "Did you know walls could do that Blaine?" Blaine drops his head and fiddles with the lid of his coffee cup.

"No, I didn't. That wall must have really loved you." Kurt tries not to read too deeply into that comment. Blaine is just going along with this shitty rouse Kurt made up. But that made him really think; was Blaine putting it into context or was he just being his regular asshole self?

"Yeah, it totally must have." Rachel grumbles, realising she isn't breaking Kurt and Blaine just yet.

"What time did you guys leave the party anyway?" Kurt asks, he's genuinely curious because he didn't even know what time he left.

"Around an hour after you guys did." Blaine bits his bottom lip, worrying it between his teeth. He got that trait from years of living with Kurt. Kurt does it all the time and Blaine's caught on.

"Which was?" Kurt questions.

"Around 1am." Finn replies looking up from his newspaper and then turning to Blaine to point out something in the article.

1am okay so Kurt and Blaine left at around midnight, which is a sufficient time spent at a party for the party planner, anyway.

"Kurt," Rachel whispers. "Are you seriously going to keep up this; 'I totally didn't sleep with my best friend charade' up?" Kurt avoids her glare and turns his attention to some of the people filling up the coffee shop. Rachel tusks and mutters something under her breath.

"Are you guys all packed? We have to be at the airport in like an hour and a half." Blaine nods to Rachel, still engrossed in his conversation with Finn.

"Actually, I need to pack." Kurt stands. He can't be here anymore. He wants to tell Rachel to shut up and leave him alone. He wants to ask Finn to stop being so _Finn_ all the time. And most of all he wants to grab Blaine by the collar of that beautiful blue shirt and kiss him until he can no longer breathe. "See you guys in the lobby in about 45 minutes?" Finn nods to him and Rachel acts like he isn't even there.

"I'll be up in a minute." Blaine calls to Kurt as he is walking off.

Rachel can be such an ass sometimes, and now she's seen that hickey she won't let him live it down. This is going to be an entertaining flight home. Kurt reaches his hotel room and unlocks the door. Once inside he collapses, falling to his in bed with a muffled 'umph'. He's grateful they got a twin room; he doesn't think he's even able to_ look_ at Blaine's bed again, let alone lie on it. After a few minutes of breathing in the hot air from the pillow he pushes himself up by his hands and paces the room. He should really start packing, but he doesn't really want to touch Blaine's belongings. But then Blaine would know something's wrong, because every time they go away Kurt always packs Blaine's bags, mainly because Blaine has no awareness of space and cannot pack to save his life. He has to pack Blaine's as well as his own. So he sets off to work, starting with Blaine's first. Get the hard part out of the way.

Blaine travels light and so it doesn't take Kurt long to have his mini suitcase packed and ready to go. He packs up the bathroom into the small travel bag they use and then begins work on his own case. He's humming to himself whilst folding his suit neatly into its suit bag and then placing it carefully into the small case. He obviously doesn't hear the room door open because hem almost has a heart attack when he feels strong arms wrap around his waist from behind. He grasps onto them, feeling the muscle and the fine hair and seeing the tan colour. He relaxes in their touch for just a second before throwing them off him.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asks, taking a seat on the bed beside Kurt's almost fully packed case.

"I'm fine." He grumbles, finishing up by tucking socks and unused ties and underwear down the sides of the full to the brim case. Kurt always packs for emergencies and he certainly doesn't travel light.

"You don't seem fine," Blaine says with a sigh, bringing his warm palm to rest on Kurt's stomach and rub little soothing circles there. Kurt quickly tugs his hand away and takes a step back. "Okay, tell me what's wrong?" Blaine says standing up to face Kurt. He's about 3 inches smaller so he doesn't actually come face to face, but close enough.

"Nothing's wrong Blaine, can we just not." Kurt stomps his way to the bathroom to double check he has everything. He knows he does but he's doing anything to remove himself from this situation.

"Can we not what Kurt?" But apparently Blaine is just as persistent as Rachel and he is not giving up. Sometimes Kurt swears those two are somehow related. Rachel was adopted; maybe he should ask Blaine if he was too.

"I've packed your case, you just need to check I've got everything and then we can be on our way back home." Kurt sighs pushing past Blaine who is stood under the bathroom door frame.

"I knew this would happen." Blaine mumbles to himself.

"You knew what would happen? You knew we would sleep together? You knew things would get weird? Because that is what things are Blaine, they're weird!" Blaine is frozen to his spot. Kurt doesn't often lose his temper, but when he does it's like World War 3.

"Things aren't weird Kurt; you're the one making them weird." Blaine protests, walking forward to where Kurt is stood, in the middle of the room. He takes his muscular arms and holds them down by his sides.

"I know what Rachel said got to you. I'm sorry for the," Blaine reaches one hand out to graze his fingers over the little red mark on Kurt's neck, but Kurt flinches and shies away from his touch. Blaine sighs and continues.

"Look, I don't know what to say to make this right."

"How about you don't say anything." Kurt interjects. "Can we just go back to being friends Blaine?"

"You said you didn't want to do that."

"Actually I didn't answer." Kurt was right, he didn't answer Blaine's question this morning. He was meant to but he got distracted by Blaine's insanely talented mouth. God, so much has happened in the last 12 hours Kurt can't even begin to get his head round it all. Right now all he wants to do is get on the 6 hour flight back to his home, curl up in a ball and forget all about this damn weekend.

"So you just want to pretend this never happened?" Blaine gestures, touching his chest and then Kurt's. Kurt doesn't have to verbally answer; just a single nod does it for Blaine. "I see." He runs his fingers through his hair and lets his other hand drop from Kurt's arm.

"I'll meet you in the lobby, you have," Blaine double checks his watch. "15 minutes. See you there." He pulls his case off the bed, checks he has everything he needs and then storms from the room without so much as a glance back.

Kurt feels bad. If he's being honest with himself he doesn't want to forget what happened. In fact he wants it to happen again, so bad. But he knows that if he gets involved with his best friend things could get complicated and end really badly. Oh who was he kidding, things had _already _ended badly and that was his fault entirely. He needed to sort this out, soon. But it couldn't be done here, or on the 6 hour flight back to New York. Kurt was just going to have to live with the awkwardness for a little while longer.

* * *

The air inside the plane was terribly tense. The turbulence was horrible and they were only 3 hours in. Because it was a small plane there were only two seats in each row, which meant he had to sit next to Blaine for 6 hours. Finn and Rachel were in the row next to them so it wasn't that bad. But Finn had been asleep for the duration and Rachel was watching a movie play on the in-seat TV monitor. The Captain hadn't been able to take the seatbelt light off for the whole flight and people were getting awry. The turbulence was gradually getting worse and Kurt hated turbulence. Thankfully he had chosen the aisle seat so he could get out quickly if he needed to puke his guts up, which he had felt like doing more than once. But something tells him that isn't because of the travel sickness he so lovingly has. Blaine has his face buried in his copy of Sky Mall and is avoiding Kurt at all costs.

The ride to the airport was awkward, Rachel kept dropping lame jokes about gay sex and Finn did not seem impressed. He was grimacing all the way through airport security, and when Rachel mentioned having accidently walking in on Blaine in the shower once, Finn almost threw up. Apparently, according to Rachel, Kurt should have been impressed by the size of-

"I need the bathroom." Blaine announces shifting uncomfortably in his seat and glancing at Kurt.

"Oh, right." Kurt says, realising Blaine wants to get out of his seat. He stands and shuffles into the aisle so Blaine can get out. They end up facing each other, chest to chest. Blaine coughs and steps backwards allowing Kurt to sit back down. The seatbelt light has gone off now and people are wandering around the cabin, going to the bathroom, stretching their legs, whatever. The line for the toilets is pretty long and it's safe to say Blaine will be there for a while, so Kurt takes the chance to relax and think. He doesn't get very far though as Rachel is nudging him in the leg and gesturing for him to move over. He does so and is greeted by the seat still warm from Blaine's body, which causes him to shiver.

"Okay, something's gone on and I want to know what." She states, sitting back in the seat and turning her body to face Kurt.

"I don't know what you're talking about Rachel." Kurt looks away and out of the window, seeing nothing but clouds, making him feel ridiculously sick. He slams the cover down, shutting out the light.

"Don't play stupid with me Kurt, I know something when I see it, and I know something more than just kissing on the dance floor happened between you and Blaine last night." Kurt glances upwards and see's Blaine still stood in the line for the bathroom, he thinks he's safe enough to speak. Rachel is eyeing Kurt and he can't seem to look anywhere else, he knows he's going to give it up sooner or later. He might as well get it over and done with, maybe then she'll stop bothering him. Finn is still knocked out in his seat, snoring lightly with his mouth wide open. For a split second Kurt wishes he could switch places but as soon as the thought enters his mind it's wiped out by self-preservation. He does not want to be Finn, period.

"Fine," He gives up. "Fine, Blaine and I did more than just kiss last night." He whispers but apparently Rachel doesn't think keeping quiet on an airplane is socially desirable and so screeches. "Rachel, shush." The airhostess walks by them and frowns, Kurt mouths and apology to her and silences Rachel by putting his hand over her mouth. "Please keep this quiet."

"What happened?" She mumbles against Kurt's hand, he removes it and then glances back to the bathroom line, Blaine is still stood there. Looking as glorious as ever, his head bent, his hair curly and he appears to be chatting avidly to someone. Kurt tries not to think anything of it. Tries being the operative word.

"Stuff." Kurt replies but that isn't satisfactory enough for Rachel. "Alright, we slept together." Her mouth forms a little 'O' shape and her eyes widen, bugging out and darting about.

"You're joking?" She squeals but silences herself upon the glare she receives from Kurt.

"I wish I was." He grumbles sinking back into the uncomfortable chairs.

"Wow, Kurt, I mean…wait what? You wish you were joking? Oh Kurt, what happened? Is he crap in bed? I know for a fact that he has a big-"

"No!" Kurt shouts loud enough to turn all attention to him in the small aircraft. "Nothing like that Rachel," His voice reaches its regular pitch. He slumps back in his seat again, sinking down further wishing he could disappear into the floor. Maybe he could find a way into the hold and spend the rest of the duration of the flight in there. That would be better than having to sit in these uncomfortable economy class chairs with Rachel pestering him and Blaine just sat beside him, giving him these '_I cannot believe you'_ vibes.

"Then what is it?" She continues, forcing Kurt into telling her everything. So he starts at the beginning, telling her about the dance floor kiss –just briefly though, she saw that- then explaining in as little detail as possible what happened when they got back to the hotel and then what happened this morning.

"So do you actually want to forget about it? Because I mean the New Year's make out session was nothing compared to the severity of this." Kurt frowns.

"Wait, you knew about New Years?" Rachel just smiles at him and peers her head down the aisle, checking for Blaine he thinks.

"Kurt, everyone at the party new about that kiss." He runs his hand over the slight stubble on his chin, he doesn't usually get a lot of hair growing on his chin in a matter of hours, and he thinks it could be due to stress. "We all made a pact not to saying anything unless you guys did though. But this, this is a whole new can of worms. You can't ignore this. This is so much bigger than a make out session a quick hand job in your room." Kurt agrees, it is much bigger and a hell of a lot more serious, wait-

"Rewind." He interrupts her as she begins to speak again. "A quick what?" His eyes bug out and his heart rate increase way too much.

"You don't remember that." She states as if it isn't anything new.

"You do?" He panics.

"Well I wasn't there," She giggles to herself. "But I know it happened."

"Oh my life is over." Kurt smacks his face with his palm and slumps in his seat yet again.

"Your life is not over Kurt. You'll work this out." Blaine is making his way back and Kurt shoves at Rachel's side, forcing her out of the seat and into the aisle, where she comes face to face with Blaine.

"Hey Rach," Rachel smiles awkwardly and then pats him on the shoulder.

"Hey Blainers, I was just talking to our Kurtie here." Kurt hates it when she calls them by those stupid nicknames. Well, he hates it when she calls him Kurtie; he actually finds that Blainers is quite cute.

"Oh, cool." Blaine shifts nervously. Kurt then realises he is waiting for him to move out of his seat.

"Oh." He says and Rachel sits down in her seat, allowing space in the aisle for Kurt to step out and let Blaine into his seat.

"Thanks." He mumbles and shuffles into the small space.

The rest of the flight is pretty uneventful. They experience a little more turbulence before landing, but as soon as they touchdown in New York, L.A feels like a distant memory. All except for one huge part of the trip. The part that refuses to leave Kurt's memory and is continuously on repeat. By god does he wish he could erase that tape.

As soon as they all reach their apartment building Rachel pulls Kurt aside and says;

"Unpack, take a nap and then come over to my place with Blaine." Kurt begins to protest but Rachel shuts him up. "Finn will keep Blaine occupied with some of those action movies and video games they like so much and we'll go out for dinner together." Kurt feels it's an acceptable offer and so says yes.

He doesn't unpack as soon as he gets into his bedroom. In fact he dumps his suitcase and collapses into a heap on the bed. He's asleep in no time and dreaming about Blaine.

* * *

For Blaine, the day could have gone better. When Kurt spoke to him earlier he thought they might be getting somewhere, but apparently not. What he actually wanted was to see if Blaine wanted a night in with Finn, playing video games, drinking beer and eating greasy pizza. Luckily it was an offer that Blaine wasn't going to refuse and gave him an excuse to talk to Kurt, for about 12 seconds anyway.

So, here he sits, in Finn and Rachel's apartment, across the hall from Kurt and his, playing Call of Duty and drinking through a crate of beer. Kurt and Rachel had gone out for dinner apparently and he and Finn had been left alone for a 'boy's night'. Blaine couldn't deny that he was fond of these kinds of nights, it's just all he wanted to do right now was go and curl up in his warm, inviting bed with his teddy and cry himself to sleep over the disaster with Kurt. Finn was whooping his ass at the game and for once Blaine wasn't remotely fussed. This was not his usual behaviour and Finn could tell something was wrong. Blaine was hoping Finn wouldn't bring anything up. But he knew that wouldn't be the case.

"So, what happened with you and Kurt last night?" There it is. What Blaine had been dreading since the second he got here.

"What do you mean man?" Blaine asks as he shoots at a zombie on the screen. He tries aiming for Finn's character, maybe if he kills him, Finn will get to wound up and forget he asked. But apparently Finn is a much better player than Blaine and manages to dodge all his feeble attempts.

"Come on, I know you man, and I know when something's wrong. And before you say anything, yes Rachel asked me to speak to you about it, but I was going to anyway. You look super depressed man, and that's not like you. What's up dude?" Finn's a nice guy, Blaine knows this. He's known his since he met him. Yeah, they had that little tiff in High School but they've been good friends ever since. Blaine knows he can trust Finn with anything and he might as well get what's been bothering him off his chest. But he doesn't think Finn would want to know that he slept with his brother last night.

"Kurt and I, last night," Blaine pauses trying to come up with the best wording. "Stuff happened." Eloquence was always Blaine's best trait (sense the sarcasm).

"I figured." Finn says, shooting at another zombie heading his way. Blaine backs him up, flanking his left side and shooting at the several other zombies heading their way.

"Kurt's been acting weird ever since and I don't know what to do. I can't just forget about it, it's more complicated than that. We did more than kiss this time man." Finn's grimace goes unnoticed as Blaine's eyes are focused on the screen.

"I don't need to know what happened between you two, I just need to know if you're okay with it." Blaine sighs and pauses the game. He didn't want this to go into a full blown boy talk, but it looks like there's no getting out of it now. Finn starts to protest but Blaine's talking already.

"I was okay with it. I was _more _than okay with it. God, I've wanted that to happen for so long and when we kissed on the dance floor I thought he wanted it too." Finn nods, trying to stay impartial throughout this. "And when we got back to the hotel he seemed totally fine with everything, even this morning he was the one that wasn't freaking out as much as I was. But now, things are super awkward and I don't want that man." Blaine exhales loudly, letting out the breath he's been holding for a while. Blaine is just an average teacher, he doesn't have this kind of drama in his life. He hasn't even had a real relationship in almost 5 years, mainly because he's been in love with his best friend.

"Oh my god." Escapes his lips.

"What?" Finn jumps, apparently shocked to hear Blaine speak.

"I'm in love with him." Finn looks at Blaine like this isn't anything he shouldn't know already.

"You didn't know that?" Blaine stares at him, absolutely gobsmacked. No, he didn't know that actually. "We thought you knew you were in love with him, we thought Kurt knew he was in love with you too. I guess we were all wrong. Dammit, I owe Rachel 50 bucks." Blaine tries to speak but all words are escaping him. Everyone knew but him. Everyone. All his friends, Santana, Puck, hell even Brittney probably knew. She did constantly call them dolphins. He always wondered why.

"Hey, Blaine," Finn reaches out and claps a big hand on Blaine's tiny shoulder. The contrast is so strange but comforting somehow. Like someone so big and intimidating could be so kind and caring. Blaine turns his body toward Finn and looks up at him, his huge kind eyes staring back. "Maybe you should talk to Kurt about this."

"I tried," Blaine explains. "But he just shrugged me off. I don't know what to do man." His emotions were getting the best of him and he felt like he needed to cry. Now he had admitted to himself that he loved Kurt it felt like his whole world had just fallen into place around him. There was light and hope and everything. He could finally see his future, staring him right in the face. Which, apparently, is what it had been doing for the past 10 years. He just needed a crazy night of passion and a petty argument to see it. There was Kurt, in all his beautiful glory. His best friend. The only person, besides his older brother, who really _knew_ him. Knew him in a way nobody else did and a way nobody else ever would. He so desperately wished Kurt was here right now. He would tell him all of this. Tell him how much he loves him, how much he wants to be with him for the rest of his life.

If Blaine doesn't leave soon he knows he's going to end up in tears in front of Finn, and that is certainly something he doesn't want.

"I need to go," Blaine abruptly stands, dropping the Xbox controller the floor and running his fingers through his curls.

"Sure, sure." Finn says. He turns off the game and leads Blaine to do the door. Blaine knows where the door is, he's known ever since he moved in. His apartment is across the freaking hall, but it's friendly and sweet and something Blaine really needs right now.

"Thank you." Finn isn't sure what Blaine is thankful for, but whatever it is he isn't going to question it.

Blaine opens his apartment door and steps inside. He drops his keys into the bowl beside the door and makes his way to his bedroom. Within seconds he's lay face down on his bed, eyes closed, teddy clutched to his chest and sobbing into the pillow. What if he's messed this whole thing up? What if, his stupid impulses have screwed up his and Kurt's relationship? What if they can never be friends again because of what happened last night? Blaine doesn't want that. He _needs _Kurt in his life. Whether it's just as a friend or something so much more. Oh, how he wishes it was something more. Blaine ends up crying himself to sleep.

* * *

Kurt doesn't know what he's doing. He's stood at Blaine's open bedroom door, staring at him. Blaine's restless in his sleep and is tossing and turning, clutching that teddy Kurt got him a few years ago. Kurt royally screwed up this time. His night out with Rachel consisted of her scolding him in the middle of the Olive Garden and then when he arrived back at her apartment thinking he would find Finn and Blaine playing those stupid video games, he didn't. Finn was sat there alone, with a beer and watching Spiderman. He told Kurt that Blaine had gone home around an hour ago, really upset. Kurt was worried, of course he was. Blaine, regardless of what had happened between the two, was still his best friend. And he'd be there for him no matter what. So when he arrived home and found Blaine like this in his bed he couldn't help but thinking something was seriously wrong. Kurt was such a douchebag sometimes.

He wanders over to Blaine's bed and sets himself down. Blaine seems to be settled and has stopped moving about so violently. He strokes his curls away from his face and just looks at the man lay in front of him. He's seen everything Blaine has to offer, literally. And he has to say he was impressed. The man is just absolutely beautiful, inside and out. He cares way too much about everyone and is so loving it actually hurts to be his friend sometimes. He'll do anything for the one's he loves, and when Kurt says anything he means _anything. _If Kurt asked him to he'd probably go to the moon and back. Though, Kurt would never ask him to do that, he'd miss him too much.

Blaine's still fully clothed but he thinks it might be weird if he undressed him and got him changed into something more comfortable. When Blaine wakes up in the morning he might be slightly freaked out.

He decides Blaine is soundly asleep and he doesn't really want to wake him. So he starts to head to his own bedroom when he hears Blaine's gruff, sleep-filed voice.

"Kurt?" He mumbles into the dark. Kurt is at his side in seconds stroking down his back and smiling at him. "What are you doing here?" Blaine asks moving his head so he can see Kurt better in the dim light coming from the hallway.

"Rachel and I came home from our dinner and Finn told me you left early, apparently you were pretty upset about something. Do you wanna' talk?" No matter what Kurt will always be there for Blaine, that's just a well-known fact. Blaine shifts and sits up in bed, watching Kurt warily. As if, if he made any sudden movements Kurt would scurry away and hibernate for the rest of the year.

"I don't know." Blaine whispers.

"What do you mean 'you don't know'?" Kurt doesn't understand. Maybe Blaine just doesn't want to talk to him about anything, maybe he blew that chance because of what happened. Or maybe, Kurt's look too deep into things and Blaine honestly doesn't know if he's ready to talk yet or not.

"Finn made me realise something. And I don't know if I've really processed it yet. So I don't know if I want to talk about it." Kurt understands now.

"Okay, well I'm just in the other room, you know where I am if you need me. I'm always here for you Blaine." Kurt stands up and starts to leave the room again.

"I love you." Blaine speaks into the dark causing Kurt to pause at his bedroom door and turn slowly on his heels. He can't speak because he's trying to sort out in his head what has just been said to him. "I love you." Blaine repeats. Like Kurt didn't hear it well enough the first time, he just _has_ to say it again.

"No, no, I heard you." He murmurs and stares at Blaine, wide eyed and confused.

"That's what Finn made me realise. He made me see that I was so scared of losing you, because I love you." Blaine pushes himself up off the bed and walks cautiously toward Kurt. "I do Kurt, I love you." Blaine keeps saying it, as if it's going to make things easier for Kurt. "And I'm sorry it's taken me all this time to realise it and I know you may not feel the same way, but I just want you to know." Blaine nods for formality. That's the end of it. He's just put his life on the line here and Kurt can't even say anything coherent back apart from;

"Finn made you realise that?" Blaine chuckles and drops his head. He knows his diversion technique all too well.

"I guess he did." Kurt takes Blaine's face in his hands and forces the smaller man to look at him.

"Why now? Why have you only just figured this out now?" He questions, Kurt's just as confused about this whole thing as Blaine is.

"I don't know. It's weird because I feel like I've known it since the day I met you, but I was always too scared to admit it. Now I'm not, I'm not scared to admit it. I love you, more than words can even express and I don't want to lose you Kurt. You mean _everything _to me." Kurt shakes his head, this cannot be happening right now. Blaine cannot be having this realisation _now_. After all those years of Kurt pining after Blaine and Blaine being too oblivious to see or do anything, now is the time he chooses to voice his feelings. Kurt feels like he's about to pass out. For the umpteenth time in the last 24 hours.

"You're my best friend Blaine." Kurt says and Blaine drops his head. Those where the words Blaine didn't really want to hear. "You'll always be my best friend." Kurt continues. "But you've also always meant more to me than just a friend." He seals it with a kiss. Pressing his lips to Blaine's and breathing in the scent of vanilla, something that is just so _Blaine _it causes an ache in his chest, right over his heart. Kurt has dreamt about this happening in so many different scenarios, this certainly wasn't one of them. They kiss for a little while before Kurt is gagging for oxygen and desperately needs to pull away, though he is pretty reluctant to do so. He stares at Blaine, his lips red and swollen from the kissing and his eyes blown wide with love and lust. That's when Kurt sees it. He loves him too. Kurt doesn't really know what love feels like but he's pretty sure the ache in his chest, the butterflies fluttering in his stomach, his legs wobbling like jelly, are all signs of the strong feelings he has toward this magnificent man in front of him. If someone had told Kurt when he was a seventeen year old boy that he would be in love with his best friend in 7 years' time, he would have laughed in their face. Right now, he can't laugh.

"I love you, too." Kurt whispers before crashing his lips to Blaine's again.

* * *

One year and two months later

The wedding party was in full swing. Julie, Finn's cousin, had decided to have her wedding the year after rather than in the fall. This gave Kurt more time to plan and more time to make things perfect. Because after all, he still was a perfectionist. The wedding was held in New York, it had always been Julie's dream to get married in the City That Never Sleeps and well it was closer for Kurt, so he wasn't going to say no.

After last years' family wedding Kurt's business had been non-stop, he ended up having to open his own shop just to accommodate the large amounts of people who wanted weddings planned, parties planned and everything else possible planned. God, he loved his job. It was lucky that he got enough time off from work to spend the weekend doing nothing but helping out with the festivities. Luckily he had plenty of people around him that were willing to help. His staff at the shop dropped by during the day to aid him in setting up the fairy lights and candles and Blaine had been a big help; making sure all the seating plans were correct, because just like a typical wedding, certain people can't sit next to one another because they argue too much. And Julie didn't want any trouble at her wedding.

That reminded him; where was Blaine? His boyfriend –yes, Kurt still after over a year couldn't believe that Blaine was his boyfriend- had wandered off about 15 minutes ago to check on people and get them some drinks. Kurt wasn't worried, no; Blaine was a grown man he could wander off whenever he wanted. But he still needed to check where he was.

"Julie," He calls to the bride who is zooming past him in a haze of white lace.

"Kurt, thank you so much for this amazing wedding. I need to like, bake you a cake or something." Kurt chuckles and smooth's out the top of her dress.

"Oh, that's not necessary." He smiles before continuing. "Have you seen Blaine?" Julie's face breaks into a wide toothy grin as she points toward the stage. Kurt slowly turns and sees his curly haired better half stood on the stage, tapping the microphone and smiling nervously. What the hell was he up to?

* * *

Blaine's been pacing the floor for the past 15 or so minutes. Finn has tried, and failed, to calm him down. Julie has been in an out of the back room, where the presents are, to keep checking on him. He tells everyone he's fine, just nervous, when in actual fact he's terrified. Burt's been to see him and left about 5 seconds ago to check that Kurt is still sat at the table looking bored.

"It's time man," Finn says sticking his out of the door and peering at the hundreds of people in the room. He walks over to Blaine, pats his back and hands him a glass of champagne. Blaine downs it in seconds and then gestures for another one. Finn laughs loudly and finds another.

"Blaine!" Rachel opens the door and calls into the room. "We're waiting for you. Julie says you have 15 minutes, get out here now!" She stomps her foot on the carpeted floor and glares at Blaine. It's now or never and he knows it. He'd been working toward this for weeks now, in fact months, ever since Kurt had come home and told him Julie wanted her wedding around the time of their one year anniversary. Blaine knew he had to do this. And here he was, pacing the floor, ring box in hand, speech written out and etched into his mind. He would not forget the words, he would not cry in front of all Kurt's family and friends and most of all he will not make a fool of himself and trip over a wire or something Blaine-like.

"I'm coming, relax." He sets off walking and Rachel guides him to the back of the stage where she signals the DJ and he turns off the music, causing a few murmurs to erupt from the people on the dance floor. The DJ mumbles something into the microphone and then hands it to Blaine. He instantly searches for Kurt in the crowd, and finds him stood next to Julie, a confused expression donning his beautiful face. Blaine taps the mic a few times testing to see if it's on and working, and when it gives a loud screech he decides to start speaking. He coughs once, clears his throat and begins;

"Hey everyone!" People are looking at him now, utterly baffled as to what this stranger is doing on the stage interrupting their music and dancing. Burt and Carole are stood a little to the left of Kurt, grinning and crossing their fingers. "So Julie has been so kind as to give me 15 minutes of fame," He points to the bride. "But she made it very clear any longer than that I'm in done for," A few giggles erupt around the room and Julie blushes. "So I might as well stop procrastinating and get started." Blaine doesn't need the piece of paper in his suit jacket pocket, he knows the words off by heart, and he's been practicing them for the past month anyway.

"One year, two months and 12 days ago I was at this wedding," Blaine begins, keeping his eyes on Kurt the whole time as he begins pacing the stage, back and forth, back and forth. "I was there with my best friend and it was pretty boring, no offence to the person who's wedding it was." He searches the room for Chelsea and Michael, who shrug their shoulders and just smile at him. "That night things changed for me. I realised after almost 10 years of knowing my best friend; I was in love with him." He room is completely silent that Blaine actually hears Kurt's breath hitch in his throat. He knows Kurt's probably guessed what he's about to do, but he isn't fussed. Blaine sits on the edge of the stage and then jumps off onto the wooden dance floor. People part ways for him as he slowly makes his way toward Kurt, grinning wildly at him.

"It's a strange feeling being in love," Blaine continues whilst he's walking. "Giving your everything to someone. And I'm so glad that it's you Kurt," Blaine is no longer addressing the crowd as a whole, but focusing on Kurt instead. "I am so happy that you want me and that you love me and that you would do anything for me, just as I would for you." Blaine is still making his way toward Kurt –he never realised how big this dance floor was until he was actually walking it. He can feel tears beginning to prick the corner of his eyes and he promised himself he wouldn't cry, but screw it. This is a life changing moment and so what if he cries. Kurt's seen him cry before.

"I've tried to keep this a secret for so long, and I don't know whether I was successful in it or not," Kurt nods, his eyes wide and tears falling down his cheeks. "But," Blaine pauses as he reaches Kurt, taking his hand in Blaine's free one. The people around Kurt take a few steps backwards giving the two men some space, grinning all the while. "Kurt you are my life and I don't know what I would do without you. About a month ago I called up your Dad and cried down the phone to him," Blaine giggled a little, nervous laughter probably. "I asked for his blessing and he couldn't have been more ecstatic." Burt drops his head to his chest and smiles into his shirt. "I could actually hear Carole screaming from the kitchen as well." Soft laughter erupts around him and Blaine thinks this couldn't be going any better. Kurt's grinning at him, trying his hardest to keep himself together but drastically failing. There's a tear slipping down Kurt's cheek and Blaine lifts his hand to wipe it away with his thumb.

"You are the love of my life Kurt. We've been through hell and back together and ever since that day you stopped me on the steps of Dalton I knew my world was about to change. I just didn't think it would take me 10 years to realise it." Kurt snorts and a few more tears fall down his cheeks. Blaine knows it's time to wrap this up. He drops to one knee and fumbles around in his jacket pocket for the ring box. He has a little mental panic for about 3 seconds when he can't find it, but as soon as he grasps the velvet box in his fingers, he smiles and pulls it out with shaky hands.

"Kurt Hummel," He begins and Kurt's face is the poster of amazed and amused right now. "I'm sorry this took so long, but I don't ever want to be with anyone else; I love you more than life itself. Will you marry me?"

* * *

Kurt can't believe his own ears. Blaine's just dropped down to his knee in front of all his family and friends and god knows who else, and proposed. The room is silent and people are staring at them. He glances around nervously at his family, who are all beaming at him and urging him to speak. But Kurt doesn't think he's able to speak right now. He moves his hand to cover his mouth and giggles. Blaine is such a dork. He bends a little and guides Blaine to stand up again. Blaine looks worried, his face is contorted with confusion and love, and Kurt knows he has to answer. He takes Blaine's face in his hands and crashes their lips together in a fiery, passionate kiss. The room is still silent whilst they watch the couple have a moment.

"Is that a yes?" Blaine murmurs against Kurt's lips as he pulls away for air. Kurt inhales and looks Blaine directly in his golden eyes, pouring out so much love and adoration Kurt doesn't think he's able to stand up for much longer. Lucky that Blaine is holding his waist tight then.

"Yes," Kurt beams. "Yes, it's yes!" Kurt shouts and the room erupts into cheers, applause, laughter and smiles as Blaine pulls Kurt closer to him and kisses him for all he's worth.

"Times up!" Julie calls, glancing at her watch and making the room burst into laughter yet again.

"Put me down, Blaine!" Kurt chuckles into the kiss as Blaine picks him up and spins him around. Blaine sets him back on his feet and then kisses him one last time before stepping back and pulling the silver band from the red velvet box. Kurt's crying again as Blaine slips the ring onto his ring finger and then tenderly kisses it. It's just a plain silver band, nothing fancy. That can be for their wedding rings instead. Oh my god. Kurt's getting married; to Blaine.

"We're getting married!" He giggles as Blaine picks him up again and kisses him deeply.

"Yes, we are!" Blaine smiles as Kurt's legs come up around his waist and he hugs him to him, tighter than ever before. Burt claps his hand on Blaine's shoulder, so Blaine lets Kurt drop from his waist. Not really the kind of public display of affection Kurt's Dad wants to see.

"Congrats boys," Burt pulls the two of them into a burly bear hug and snuggles into them. "I knew it would be you." He whispers into Blaine's ear as he pulls away and kisses both their cheeks. Carole's next to congratulate and hug them, Finn and Rachel, Julie, the rest of the people all blur into one and its super confusing.

Blaine drags Kurt to an empty table in the far corner of the room and sits them both down side by side, keeping hold of his hands, their fingers intertwined.

"How long did you have that planned for?" Kurt asks curiously.

Blaine laughs loudly before replying; "A while." He murmurs and leans forward to capture Kurt's lips. He knows Kurt's whole family is watching them from afar and hopefully the large amounts of PDA will be enough to turn them away. "I was so scared," Blaine admits as he pulls back from Kurt, keeping his hand on Kurt's soft cheek. "I thought you might be embarrassed in front of your family and not give me an answer and then I would cry and that wouldn't be great-" Kurt silences him the most effective way he knows how. The kiss is a little more heated and desperate than before. Kurt is conveying all the emotion he has into the kiss, curling his fingers into Blaine's hair and shuffling closer so he is practically in Blaine's lap.

"I can't believe Julie actually let you steal her thunder." Kurt murmurs, his lips kissing a line down Blaine's jaw and neck.

"It was for you, I think she'd let me steal anything if it was for you." Kurt hums against Blaine's neck, causing the smaller man to shiver and curl closer.

"Do you wanna' get out of here?" Blaine asks as Kurt begins sucking on his neck.

"I could have you arrested for plagiarism." Kurt giggles, remembering that that's what he said that fateful night one year ago, -or one year, two months and twelve days to be exact.

"As long as you're the one with the handcuffs and key."

"Hm," Kurt grins as he leans forward to kiss his fiancé.

* * *

**Please review :)**


End file.
